rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
The Moonstone Opal
The Moonstone Opal 'is a supremely powerful, ancient opal gem that had descended to Earth from a single drop of pure moonlight, thousands of years ago, along with its heavenly counterpart of healing and light: the golden Sundrop Flower. Its destructive powers cuase death, ruin, decay, disintegration, nothingness and destruction to those around it, enough to render an entire kingdom uninhabitable and devastated. As with the mystical yellow Sundrop Flower, its powers can be activated only by singing the decaying incantation. As such it's the embodiment of death-force itself. Since forming the unnamed dark kingdom to further horde and exploits its evil powers to those around it, the Opal resided in a special chamber, waiting to reunite with the Sundrop Flower's new form. in an unexpected twist, the Opal has allowed itself to merge with Cassandra's entire body; resting on the upper center of her chest, glowing a light shade of moonlight blue. Appearances Season Two * Beyond the Corona Walls (debut; flashback) * Rapunzel and the Great Tree (flashback) * Lost and Found (flashback) * Destinies Collide (official debut) Season Three * Rapunzel's Return * Be Very Afraid! * Cassandra's Revenge * Magical Powers and Effects 'Death Incantation: '''When one recites said spell of decay and destruction, it causes death and ruin to those all around it, from plants to living beings. At one point, it seemed to overpower the Sundrop itself, as it was able to turn Princess Rapunzel's unnaturally long blonde hair (from which the Sundrop Flower's powerful magics of healing, light and life now flows) as well as her eyes black. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Inducement '''Death Inducement] * Death-Force Manipulation: '''When Princess Rapunzel was chanting the fraction of its evil magics, it was shown to gradually drain living beings of their very vitality, thus gravely weakening them to near death. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Negative_Forces_Manipulation '''Negative Forces Manipulation] * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Destruction Destruction] * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Embodiment Death Embodiment] * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Decay_Embodiment Decay Embodiment] * Mind Manipulation':' According to King Edmund, it somewhat of a sentient and autonomous gem with a mind and will of its own; capable of mentally speaking to certain people and fill their head with evil thoughts to serve its own darker purpose. Even physical contact with a fraction of its immeasurably powerful abilities causes greater resentment ,doubt and uncertainty to the point of coveting the Opal for oneself, in the case of Cassandra. About the Moonstone Opal Twenty-Five Years Ago * "This Stone has destroyed too many lives!!" * "You know the Stone cannot be destroyed!!" * "It cannot be destroyed. Our only hope is to keep its power from the world." * "Anyone who seeks out this Opal must be stopped." * "The Stone and its destructive power must be kept safe from the world." * "It's real, Hector, and its power could neutralize the Moonstone!!" * "May this place, and the accursed power that lies within, be forever wiped from existence." Season Two * "No, not the Sundrop. The Moonstone." * "The Sundrop's power was to heal. What's the Moonstone's?" * "You and the Brothers spent yours hiding something no one was even looking for!!" * "The Moonstone has the power to destroy the world!! Keeping its existence secret was the King's wish!!" * "The Sundrop and Moonstone fell to Earth; two elements longing to reunite." * "One must unite the Sundrop and Moonstone to summon the ultimate power. The fourth piece of the scroll reveals the instructions how to wield that power." * "Why don't we just leave the Moonstone alone, right?" * "If the Moonstone does not unite with the Sundrop, the Black Rocks will reawaken and will seek you out forever." * (concerned) "What does the Moonstone do?!" * "Demanitus said that if I don't touch the Moonstone, the Black Rocks will destroy everything. But I have no idea what to except to happen to me when I do." * "Once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the Heavens, and from this small drop of moonlight formed a single seductive opal stone. It had the ability to destroy any and all who would seek to possess it. Centuries passed. This Opal's defenses spread and, from that, grew a kingdom; a kingdom founded by our ancestors. Generation upon generation of our bloodline have stood guard here, helping to protect the world from the Opal's limitless power." * "But it was Edmund, the last of the Dark Kings, who tried to end this legacy and destroy the Stone." * "I sent my most trusted soldiers out into the world to ensure that this power be kept a secret; for if it ever fell into the wrong hands, it would mean certain doom." * "I'm certain that bringing the Sundrop to the Moonstone will neutralize its threat." * "You mean if Rapunzel touches the Moonstone, she could..." * "It's the Moonstone!! It must know the Sundrop is close." * "So long as she stays away from the Moonstone, she will be." * "You wind up here, in front of me, with this weapon that could actually have the power to destroy the Moonstone!! We shall destroy the Moonstone together." * "Leading you ''here to put an end to the Moonstone. It can get into your head, fill it with thoughts. That's what it's doing to your friend. That's what it did to me." * "Perhaps it is not Rapunzel's destiny to grab the Moonstone but yours, to save her from doing so." * "I know we brought Rapunzel here to grab the Stone, but everything...everything is different now." * "The last time someone tried to destroy the Moonstone, I lost my mother." * "Generation after generation have sacrificed to keep this Stone from the world. And now, you're here to help me destroy it once and for all." * "Then we must get to the Moonstone first." * "There it is, Son: the Moonstone. No longer shall its burden fall upon us." * "Only the Sundrop can access the Moonstone's great power." * "The Moonstone knows I'm close!!" * "We have to get to that Stone!!" * "But, the Moonstone must be destroyed, Son!!" Season Three * " Trivia * Since it ha descended onto Earth, it had never been coveted by any mortal until centuries later...by none other than a vengeful Cassandra. As such, it resided safely within an ancient chamber designed to withstand its immense heavenly powers of death and darkness. It is now one with the former loyal, once devoted handmaiden; being embedded on the right side of her chest. * In ''Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, the anciently powerful Moonstone is a dark blue glassy orb, from which light blue fairy dust is created during the eight-year Autumn Revelry. Only one exists after three centuries. Category:Objects Category:Magic